


She Ricochets

by jazznrajah



Series: AvengersMixes [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Playlist, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazznrajah/pseuds/jazznrajah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She Ricochets: A Natasha Romanoff AvengersMix</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Ricochets

**Author's Note:**

> Decided that since I have this account I might as well make some use of it (besides bookmarking fics) and archive some of my mixes.

_**she ricochets: a natasha romanoff avengersmix** _

[.zip](http://www.mediafire.com/?k5uuww5xh3k070y)

blood on the scales - bear mccreary  
après moi - regina spector  
ricochet! - shiny toy guns  
girl with one eye [bayou percussion version] - florence + the machine  
and angry blade - iron & wine  
fall (m83 vs. big black delta remix) - daft punk

**Author's Note:**

> Originally [published](http://earllagerthas.tumblr.com/post/28081886422) July 2012 on tumblr.


End file.
